


Two Sides and Surprises Part I

by orphan_account



Series: Two Sides and Surprises [1]
Category: EXO (Band), SHINee
Genre: M/M, Office Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 21:59:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7072129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taemin is a well respected and well mannered CEO, but no one knows what happens behind closed doors. Namely, no one knows that the disciplined Taemin loves to bend his secretary over his desk, fucking him on countless invoices and offers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Sides and Surprises Part I

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written for the Colourful World SHINee fan fiction fest. I edited the story a bit and changed some sentences around but for the most part, the story is the same. It is currently a one shot but I might expand on it later.

Part I

 

Jongin isn’t surprised when he sees the blond mop of hair belonging to Lee Taemin, his boss and CEO of Soo Man Enterprise, slumped down on his desk that was full of papers and files when he enters the spacious office.

 

It isn’t a usual sight, seeing Taemin passed out at work, but the past few weeks have been hectic for the young CEO, who had officially taken over his father’s company since Lee Soo Man’s health had become so compromised, and had been staying at the office past closing hours to finish crucial work and barely getting enough sleep. So Jongin has been anticipating the blond collapsing from exhaustion sooner or later, and right now seems to be the case.

 

Jongin closes the door gently behind him as not to disturb his boss, even though  _technically_ , he should wake Taemin up as it is never a good idea for a CEO to be caught napping at his office early in the afternoon like right now. 

 

As his secretary, Jongin knows it’s his biggest responsibility to make sure Taemin stays on top of his schedule and tasks, but Jongin isn’t just Lee Taemin’s secretary, he is also his childhood friend and, quite recently, lover. So Taemin’s health and mood are also things Jongin considers his top priority. Hence, he's not interested in waking Taemin up from his much needed nap. 

 

Jongin’s carefulness and unwillingness to wake Taemin up are in vain though, because as soon as he approaches the large desk at which Taemin has his head on, the blond lifts his head and looks around in confusion. Jongin watches as Taemin’s bewildered expression changes into a familiar smile when their eyes meet, and Taemin opens his mouth to say something but his expression turns sour at the sight of the stack of papers Jongin is carrying in his arms.

 

“More?” Taemin’s eyebrows bunch together in a way Jongin always finds adorable. He regards the pile of papers in disdain.

 

Jongin smiles apologetically and places the stack of papers on the desk. He adjusts his glasses out of habit by pushing them further up his nose, even though they haven’t moved from their place at all. “Yeah, but they’re not much. Just fifteen more contracts to sign.”

 

Taemin groans and stretches his tired limbs by arching his back and extending his arms upward and behind his head. Jongin watches appreciatively as the fabric of Taemin’s dress shirt stretches across his slim but well defined chest. Taemin had forgone his suit jacket on one of the armchairs when he had arrived at the office earlier today, but unlike this morning, his appearance now is rather disheveled. His tie is loose around his neck and the top two buttons of his shirt are open, revealing his prominent collarbone and long neck. His hair is a mess too, probably from running his fingers through it often. But even in this state, he still looks beautiful in Jongin’s eyes.

 

“I still haven’t finished the ones you brought me this morning,” Taemin says mid stretch.

 

“Hm?” Jongin snaps out of ogling his boss and busies himself by shuffling some of the scattered papers across Taemin’s desk, trying to organize his boss’s workspace so the blond doesn’t get overwhelmed by the amount of papers lying around or misplace an important document in the mess.

 

Taemin watches him with a smile bordering on a smirk, as if he’s heard Jongin’s thoughts about him. Jongin knows Taemin knows the effect he has on him. After all, in all the time they have been side by side, Jongin has never been able to resist his boss anything.

 

“How come?” Jongin asks after a couple of seconds of silence.

 

Taemin shrugs, then winces as he clutches his right shoulder rather dramatically. “Ow…” he mutters.

 

“What’s wrong?” Jongin asks with concern, his eyes quickly scanning Taemin’s frame to check for any visible injuries. Dramatic or not, he always takes Taemin's complains seriously. 

 

“Ah, nothing. My neck and shoulders just hurt. I think it’s because I dozed off in a bad position...” Taemin says as he tries to rub his muscles while stifling a yawn.

 

Jongin shakes his head at Taemin in dismay. “Here. Let me.”

 

Jongin moves around the desk and stands behind Taemin’s chair so that he can easily reach and massage Taemin’s shoulders and neck. Taemin groans as Jongin works the knots out of his upper body, eyes closing and an appreciative hum escaping his mouth.

 

“This feels good,” Taemin murmurs after a couple of seconds. He whines as Jongin’s hands stroke up to his neck and back to his shoulders where he rubs small circles firmly but gently. The sounds he makes right now are reminiscent of the ones he makes when they fuck, and Jongin swallows heavily as his stomach tightens. Lee Taemin never fails to turn him on during the most inappropriate times.

 

Somehow Taemin hears Jongin’s gulp—or he’s wanted to see Jongin’s reaction to the noises he’s been making anyway—because he opens his eyes and cranes his neck to stare at his secretary. The look he gives Jongin is no longer a tired one, but one that Jongin’s been growing accustomed to ever since that night when Taemin had cornered him in the photocopying room and kissed him senseless.

 

“You know what else would feel good?” Taemin says with a mischievous smile and Jongin knows what Taemin is getting at because  _his thoughts have already drifted there_ , but Jongin is slightly doubtful of whether Taemin’s suggestion is serious or playful. If he is serious, it wouldn’t be the first time for them to fuck in Taemin’s office, but if Taemin is as tired as Jongin thinks, then it’s probably not a good idea to do the deed right now. Taemin should really conserve his energy to get all his paperwork done instead.

 

Jongin says nothing. Instead, he tries to focus his thoughts on massaging Taemin’s shoulders and  _not_  on the way it’ll feel having Taemin all sweaty and trembling under his touch.

 

Taemin is fully grinning now, no doubt because he knows Jongin is trying to resist. He waits a heartbeat before rotating his chair so that his body is facing Jongin completely and he no longer has to crane his neck to the side to see his face. When Jongin stays silent, Taemin trails one of his hands up Jongin’s arm until he reaches his neck to tug on his tie. Jongin lets himself be pulled so that he’s kneeling slightly and his face is inches above the blond.

 

“You,” Taemin answers his own question huskily as his eyes zero in on Jongin’s lips.

 

Even though Jongin has been anticipating the words, his breath catches suddenly and he feels a rush of heat all over his body.

 

“Tae…” Jongin closes his eyes, trying to be responsible and mentally going through his boss’s schedule for the rest of the day to make sure Taemin has no important meetings, but the close proximity doesn’t allow him to think properly. He finds it hard to concentrate when Taemin’s hot breath fans his face like that. For the love of him, he can’t remember if Taemin has anything that would interrupt them today.

 

“It will really wake me up,” Taemin reasons, his voice full of playfulness and Jongin opens his eyes to see that mischievous smirk he loves so much on Taemin’s lips. With the hand that isn’t tugging on Jongin’s tie, Taemin reaches out and strokes one of Jongin’s cheeks before pinching it teasingly.

 

Jongin wrinkles his nose and whacks Taemin’s hand away from his cheek, making the blond chuckle lightly because he knows Jongin is just playing with him even though he probably didn’t appreciate that pinch. Jongin smiles too and thinks that if Taemin is going to be playful, so will he. “If you want something to wake you up, I’ll bring you coffee.”

 

Taemin’s smile doesn’t waver but the hand tugging on Jongin’s tie tightens further and pulls hard all of a sudden, so that Jongin loses his balance momentarily as he is pushed down towards his boss even closer than before. Jongin yelps, and if he had not grabbed on to the armrest of Taemin’s chair, he would have crashed onto his boss for sure.

 

Jongin tries to pull back slightly but Taemin keeps him in place by the hand on his tie, so Jongin gives him a half serious glare. Taemin bites his lips and tilts his head so that he can murmur into Jongin’s ear in that sensual and husky voice of his, “I don’t want coffee. I want your mouth on my dick.”

 

Jongin gasps, embarrassed because Taemin’s words effectively make his pants tighten. Jongin isn’t someone so easily moved with words or actions. He is pretty composed and tranquil most of the time, but Taemin always breaks down his walls and renders him speechless and blushing, especially when he is seducing him.

 

“Come on…” Taemin croons then darts his tongue out and licks at Jongin’s earlobe.

 

“Shit…” Jongin loses his resolve and leans in just as Taemin tilts his head and connects their lips. They kiss hungrily and open mouthed right from the start. Jongin enjoys the feeling of Taemin’s tongue licking all over the inside of his mouth and battling with his own for dominance. He lets Taemin win for now and busies himself with unbuttoning Taemin’s dress shirt completely instead. After he works all of the buttons open, he breaks the kiss and moves down to kiss at Taemin’s neck and chest. Taemin moans again and leans back in his chair so that Jongin can straddle his lap and kiss him easier.

 

“Mmmm…” Taemin moans as he tangles one of his hands in Jongin’s hair while the other tugs on his already loosened tie to remove it completely. “We… we haven’t done this in a while…” Taemin sighs in content as Jongin continues licking and sucking at his skin. His fingers work to loosen Jongin’s tie but he doesn’t try to unbutton Jongin’s shirt. Instead, he untucks the shirt from Jongin’s pants and lifts it enough so that he can stick his hands underneath it to roam across Jongin’s abs and back.

 

“Three days,” Jongin breathes out as Taemin finds his nipples and rubs them under his shirt.

 

“Someone’s been counting,” Taemin teases with a smirk but it disappears as Jongin moves one hand down and squeezes the member growing hard and fast between his legs. “Ah—Shit… Jongin ah…”

 

Jongin rubs Taemin through the layers of his dress pants and boxers and moves his mouth to tug at Taemin’s left earlobe with his teeth. “You sure you don’t have any meetings this afternoon?”

 

Taemin snorts. “Shouldn’t I be asking you that? You’re my secretary…” he trails off as he feels Jongin shifting in his lap and pulling away. He panics. “Where do you think you’re going?”

 

“I need to lock the door.”

 

“Fuck the door. No one enters before knocking anyway.”

 

“Taemin, if we’re going to fuck we won’t be able to hear any knocking and I know you think it's ok but no one wants to catch the CEO of their company fucking his secretary on his desk.”

 

Taemin was about to whine in protest again but at hearing Jongin’s words he smirks. “I love how you established that I’m going to fuck you right now. I literally just said I want your mouth on my dick.”

 

Jongin rolls his eyes but doesn’t offer a reply. He quickly scrambles off of Taemin’s lap—this time Taemin lets him—and makes his way to the door to lock it. After when he turns around, he sees that Taemin has unbuttoned his pants and in the process of tugging it and his boxers down to his knees.

 

Jongin pauses in his tracks as his eyes scan Taemin’s exposed body. The dress shirt is still hanging loose from Taemin’s frame so only Taemin’s front is exposed, but it is enough to have Jongin panting. Taemin sits back on his chair after completely disrobing his lower half and starts fisting his now uncovered, half hard erection, and Jongin’s eyes follow the movement of his hands eagerly. Jongin can be content with watching Taemin jerk himself to orgasm, but like his boss, he also wants his mouth on Taemin’s dick so he hurries back at Taemin’s side to do just that, shedding his shoes off on the way. 

 

Taemin’s smirk deepens at the look of absolute hunger in Jongin’s eyes and he pumps his cock faster. “Come here.” He reaches out to Jongin and makes him get down on his knees. Since Taemin is sitting on a chair, Jongin doesn’t have to lean forward too much to be able to mouth at Taemin’s dick. They are both in perfect positions and Jongin uses the armrests of Taemin’s chair to pull his boss closer. Taemin parts his knees so that Jongin’s shoulders can fit between his legs and braces himself for the feel of Jongin’s hot mouth on his member.

 

Like usual, no amount of anticipation on Taemin’s part has him prepared for the feeling of Jongin’s wet cavern around his cock. Jongin doesn’t waste anytime before deep throating the blond. Taemin groans and bucks his pelvis weekly into Jongin’s mouth, mindful of accidently choking him. Not wanting to mess up Jongin's hair, his hands fumble with something to hold on to until they settle on top of Jongin’s own hands on the armrests of the chair. 

 

Jongin bobs his head enthusiastically and twirls his tongue around Taemin’s tip when he pulls off of his cock with every backward movement of his head. He also directs his gaze to Taemin’s face and watches his boss break down above him.

 

“Fuck, Jongin… Slow down. I’m gonna come.”

 

Jongin lets Taemin’s cock fall from his lips with a loud and obscene pop. “I thought you wanted this…” Jongin trails off as he resumes deep throating the blond.

 

“Fuck… I do… But I wanna fuck you too. Come here.” Taemin tangles his fingers in Jongin’s hair—no longer caring about messing it up—and pulls him off of his dick and up on his lap. Jongin lets Taemin move him to his liking and kiss him deep and dirty. Jongin starts to rock against Taemin’s bare dick and Taemin groans before bringing his own hands down to Jongin’s belt to rid him of his pants.

 

“Taemin…” Jongin breathes out as his cock is finally freed from the confines of his boxers and he moans loud and long when Taemin uses his two hands to pump him. Jongin turns his head away from his boss and buries his nose in the mop of blond hair as the boy beneath him latches on to his neck. More profanities leave Jongin’s mouth when Taemin gently bites at his Adam’s apple. 

 

“We… we should hurry…” Jongin says as he cups Taemin’s head and urges him to meet his gaze. Taemin groans and kisses Jongin once more before he reaches into one of the drawers in his desk to grab a condom as well as the bottle of lube he always keeps nearby. Jongin licks his lips in anticipation and shuffles in Taemin's lap to pull his pants and boxers down to his knees.

 

Taemin makes quick work of unwrapping the condom and rolling it down onto his member. Jongin bites his lips and waits until Taemin looks at him from under his lashes before tilting his boss’s head upward using his chin and kissing him hungrily. Taemin’s tongue twirls and swipes against Jongin’s for a bit before he breaks the kiss and grabs the lube to coats his fingers with it. 

 

“Up,” Taemin commands and Jongin follows without hesitation. The secretary lets Taemin navigate him so that he is bending over Taemin’s desk, elbows on top of random papers on the desk and ass in the air so that his cock doesn’t touch the documents on the surface.

 

Jongin cranes his neck back to watch when Taemin grabs one of his ass cheeks and squeezes while the lube covered hand skims across his opening. Of course he is unable to see much, but he can tell Taemin has his lower full lip between his teeth and his brows furrowed in concentration and it’s enough to have him moan.

 

Taemin works Jongin open quickly but gently. They have done this a lot so Jongin is accustomed to it, and in no time at all, Jongin is whimpering and trembling from Taemin’s fingers scissoring him and brushing against his walls expertly.

 

“Fuck, Jongin ah… Always so tight…” Taemin croons as he leans down and rubs his cock on Jongin’s ass crack without halting the movement of his fingers deep inside Jongin. Jongin wants to tell Taemin to fuck him already but the blond has yet to add a third finger and from experience, it is better for Taemin to prepare him with three if Jongin wants to be able to walk afterwards.

 

Taemin licks at Jongin’s right ear and Jongin turns his flushed face to meet Taemin in a kiss. In this position, Jongin’s glasses bump into Taemin’s face and he moves one hand from the desk to take it off but Taemin slaps his hands away.

 

“Stop. How many times do I have to tell you I like fucking you with your glasses on?” Taemin growls and places open mouthed kisses across Jongin’s neck and right cheek. Jongin groans and pushes his ass back onto Taemin’s fingers, impatient for more. 

 

“Oh… By the way,” Taemin starts, voice teasing and airy, as he finally adds a third finger and twists his digits to brush against Jongin’s prostate. “Don’t dare come on my papers.”

 

Jongin moans and arches his back so that his ass is far from the desk’s surface, not that it has been touching it in the first place. “Then put a condom on me too. You’re so lucky my precum hasn’t dripped on your desk already.”

 

“The one I just used was the last one—you’ll need to buy us some more.”

 

Jongin groans and lets his forehead touch the desk tiredly. “Fuck. Then stop. Let me move your papers away.”

 

Taemin whispers an ok and heaves off of Jongin, helping him up from his kneeling position but not taking his fingers out of Jongin’s ass. Jongin groans but doesn’t complain as he lets Taemin support his weight while he grabs a bunch of papers and moves them to the side. He almost drops a pile when he feels Taemin’s hand that was on his hips grab onto his cock and pump it hard and fast.

 

“Taemin…” Jongin moans and forgets that he’s supposed to clear the desk away. Taemin kisses along his neck and lets his harsh breathing hit Jongin’s wet skin, all the while his lips are morphed into a pleased smile at Jongin’s reaction. Taemin loves that he has the ability to break down his uptight and composed secretary like that.

 

“Done?” Taemin asks playfully and Jongin moves more papers to the side until a big area of the desk is paperless for Jongin to lean on it and let Taemin fuck him bareback.

 

“Yeah…” Jongin breathes out and lets his cheek rest on the cool surface of the desk, but it’s a little uncomfortable because his glasses get in the way.

 

Taemin maintains his stokes on Jongin’s dick but pulls his fingers out of Jongin’s entrance to lube his cock. When he’s done, he lets his wet member slide up and down Jongin’s ass crack without breaching the ring of muscles, loving the way it feels and the groans Jongin makes in response.

 

Jongin closes his eyes and revels in the feeling of Taemin’s cock and hands on him. He wills his body to relax when he feels the tip of Taemin’s member at his entrance, probing gently, and he bites his lips in anticipation.

 

Taemin leans down so that his front is flush against Jongin’s clothed back and whispers in Jongin’s ear, “Ready?”

 

“Just fuck me already, Tae,” Jongin groans and Taemin chuckles. He's strung Jongin out long enough. It is time to give him what he wants. 

 

Taemin starts pushing in gently and Jongin groans from the pleasure and pain. The hand on his dick starts pumping him even faster and Jongin is distracted enough for Taemin to smoothly enter him all the way. Taemin groans loudly and stills, his member twitching inside the tight, hot hole and he murmurs Jongin’s name as if it’s a prayer. Jongin likes to kiss Taemin at moments like these but right now he is unable to because of the position they are in, and Jongin regrets not telling Taemin he wants to ride him so that they are face to face instead.

 

A moment later, Jongin has no regrets because Taemin starts rocking back and forth into him and  _it feels so good_. The two of them fill the office with moans and whines. Taemin lets his chest meet Jongin’s back again but this time, he buries his face in the crook of Jongin’s neck and bites the skin there. Jongin whines and tilts his head so that he can kiss Taemin and the blond catches on quickly and moves his head to bring their lips together. Their lips can’t quite meet in this position so they settle for extending their tongues out and licking at each other’s mouths instead.

 

Taemin picks up his pace and Jongin grips the desk harder as he arches to meet each of Taemin’s thrusts with his own. At this speed, it's hard for them to kiss properly so they disconnect, but Taemin returns his mouth to Jongin's neck and sucks and bites a trails of hickeys there. Jongin revels in the sweet pleasure Taemin’s cock, mouth, and hands bring him as they drag and slides against his body. He feels that he’s about to cum and he tries to warn Taemin but before he can speak, the ringing of Taemin’s telephone makes them both jump and momentarily halt their movement.

 

Taemin detaches his lips from Jongin and sighs. “I think it’s Victoria.” Judging from the ringtone, Jongin knows Taemin is right.

 

Jongin groans, because if it is Victoria—the receptionist at the front desk—it means that someone is requesting to see Taemin. Of all times…

 

Jongin yelps when he feels Taemin start rocking into him again. He cranes his neck back in confusion because the blond should really get to the phone. Taemin meets Jongin’s gaze and gives him a mischievous look as he extends his arm closest to the phone and presses the speaker button. Jongin’s eyes widen in disbelief and he covers his mouth as Taemin thrusts particularly hard just when Victoria’s voice greets over the line.

 

“Yes?” Taemin says a bit breathlessly and Jongin hopes to God Victoria doesn’t notice.

 

“Mr. Park Jin Young is here to see you, sir.”

 

Park Jin Young? Jongin panics as he tries to remember if the CEO of the company they just recently partnered up with had booked an appointment to see Taemin today.

 

Taemin gives Jongin a look, wondering the same, and thrusts hard and deep into him as a sign of disapproval, making the secretary yelp audibly even though he has a hand covering his mouth. 

 

“Did he make an appointment earlier?” Taemin asks without pausing his thrusts. 

 

“No, sir. He apologizes for the sudden visit but he says it’s important.”

 

Taemin chews his lips and brings his hand to pump Jongin’s dick again—which had paused when the telephone rang. Jongin—who had relaxed upon hearing that the visit wasn’t scheduled and therefore not his fault that they are interrupted so suddenly—tenses again and bites his arm to prevent more moans from escaping. Taemin is crazy for doing this to him while they are on the phone with someone.

 

“Alright, send him in in five. I just spilled some coffee and it stained my shirt. I was about to go change,” Taemin says and Jongin is amazed at how he is able to say the whole thing without running out of breath or stuttering midsentence, considering how hard he is pounding into him while speaking. 

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

Taemin ends the call and Jongin groans in relief but he’s disappointed when he feels Taemin pull back and off of him. He can’t believe Taemin is going to let him have blue balls after all he’s done.

 

Jongin is not disappointed for long because Taemin grabs on to his hips and maneuvers them so that he is sitting back on his chair and Jongin is on his lap, ass right on top of his cock. Taemin grabs onto Jongin’s pants and boxers—which are still down to his knees—and tugs at them to get them off completely. Jongin, so close to cuming, starts rolling his hips on Taemin’s dick and pumping his own cock fast, but Taemin slaps his hand away.

 

“Hey, wait until I’m inside to come,” Taemin chastises and grabs Jongin’s chin to crush their lips together, Jongin moans and rolls his hips faster, making Taemin groan and bite his lips.

 

“I’m so close,” Jongin whimpers. 

 

“Good, you have three minutes to get us both to come and two minutes to clean us up. Now ride me.”

 

Jongin almost comes at Taemin’s words but he holds back and scrambles to face Taemin and straddle his lap. Taemin leans back and looks up at Jongin’s looming figure with a smile and a wave of affection surges inside Jongin. 

 

They have never said it, but Jongin loves Taemin and he knows that Taemin returns his feelings. It’s just that neither of them have ever spoken about what their constant hook ups meant officially.

 

Jongin plans on changing that though. Soon.

 

Jongin helps Taemin position his cock at his entrance and without a second more he settles down on the hard member swiftly. Taemin throws his head back against the chair and now it’s Jongin’s turn to smirk. He starts bouncing up and down steadily at first but remembers that they have a short time to finish so he picks up his speed abruptly. Taemin’s mouth hangs open and he grabs onto Jongin’s hips to better angle his ass against his cock as he thrusts up to meet every downward movement of Jongin’s. Jongin shouts out then bites his lips hard to prevent anymore sounds from coming out. He will be mortified if anyone finds out what they are doing right now.

 

“Kiss me,” Taemin demands as he cranes his head upward toward Jongin and the secretary eagerly connects their mouths. They both moan into the kiss and Taemin pumps Jongin’s cock quickly as Jongin’s fingers tangle in Taemin’s hair and pull in ecstasy. They both lose their rhythm as Jongin spasms and cums all over Taemin’s chest and abs without warning. A minute later, Taemin follows suit and empties his load into the condom while still thrusting in and out of Jongin’s ass.

 

They break their kiss to catch their breath and Taemin gives Jongin a crooked smile. “Thanks,” he breathes out and looks down at the mess decorating his body. “You have to clean us up quickly. You’ve got about one minute.”

 

“Shit!” Jongin scrambles off of Taemin’s lap and almost falls back on his ass if it isn’t for Taemin’s hands on his hips steadying him quickly. Jongin would usually lick the cum off of Taemin, but right now, he has no time, so he grabs a bunch of tissue papers from the desk and wipes Taemin’s body.

 

In the meantime, Taemin attempt to brush his hair with his fingers but gives up when he feels like it's not doing anything but making it worse and so he starts buttoning his shirt back. Jongin tosses the used tissues and Taemin’s condom in the trash can beside the desk, then he bends down to locate his pants to pull them back on. When he’s fully clothed and has his shoes back on, he helps Taemin with his tie as the blond works on fastening his own trousers.

 

Taemin’s gaze is sleepy but bright as he smiles up at Jongin.  _So much for waking him up_ , Jongin thinks amusedly. He looks away from the tie he is expertly fixing for his boss and holds Taemin’s gaze. Taemin grins when he sees a slight blush gracing Jongin’s cheeks and he reaches one of his hands to stroke Jongin’s face.

 

“I’m going to have to stay all night today to finish signing those contracts,” Taemin complains, implying that their little session is to blame.

 

Jongin leans into Taemin’s touch and tucks one of Taemin’s blond locks behind his ear. “And whose fault is that?”

 

Taemin winks once and pulls Jongin down for a quick kiss. As soon as they part there is a knock at the door. Their five minutes is up.

 

They part and Taemin resumes his seat behind his desk as Jongin fixes his appearance one last time. Victoria opens the door and announces that Mr. Park Jin Young is here, and a moment later the old rugged looking man waltzes into the office with a huge smile.

  

Jongin stands to the side awkwardly and bows his head in greeting while Taemin transforms to the well mannered and disciplined CEO of Soo Man Enterprise, welcoming his guest and business partner warmly. Mr. Park, like so many other businessmen, completely bask in the attention Taemin gives them and in no time at all the two men are laughing and exchanging compliments together.

 

Jongin is always in awe at how amazing Taemin is at hiding his mischievous and naughty side. No one would ever suspect that the young CEO currently laughing and lighting up the whole office with his smile had been fucking his secretary over his desk and whispering dirty things in between thrusts huskily. 

 

 “Jongin, can you get Mr. Park something to drink?” Taemin calls out and gestures to the old man sitting at the couch across from his desk. “Mr. Park, would you like some coffee? Tea? Wine?”

 

“Ah! Thank you, dear. I’m not planning on staying long—I know you’re very busy these days and I don’t want to impede too much. Haha. But perhaps I’ll have a glass of wine.”

 

Jongin nods and turns to Taemin. “Would you like anything for yourself, sir?”

 

Taemin grins, and Jongin knows it’s because he loves hearing Jongin call him  _sir_  and seeing him act all professional just after doing the most unprofessional things. “Nothing for me right now, thank you. I’m quite sated.” He winks.

 

Jongin blushes and turns away quickly, not believing his boss right now. He has the nerve to joke about their adventures—however subtly—in front of a business partner too… Jongin shakes his head as he closes the door of Taemin’s office behind him.

 

Outside in the hall, Jongin catches Sulli—the other secretary who sometimes fills in for him when he has to run errands for Taemin outside the office—smiling at him knowingly. He flushes and clears his throat, avoiding her gaze as he makes his way to the little kitchenette where they store all their refreshments to prepare a glass of wine for their visitor. Looks like Taemin and himself have been louder than they should, and Jongin wonders if this is the first time someone at the company heard them while they were at it. The thought stresses Jongin a little because he doesn’t know if people knowing about them is something Taemin will be ok with. 

  

Even though Jongin and Taemin have been fucking for almost two months now, they have never announced to anyone that they are anything except friends later turned to employer and employee. It’s not that they are keeping it a secret—at least Jongin isn’t trying to—but they have never spoken about what their constant hook ups meant and Jongin doesn’t want people to know about them before either of them clarified  _exactly_  what they meant to each other.

 

The two of them grew up together—Jongin’s dad was the advisor of Taemin’s father and they went to the same school and lived so close to each other—and even though Jongin had always had a crush on Taemin, the blond had never really shown any romantic interest in him in all the years they have been by each other’s sides. That is, until that one night when both of them had stayed late at the office trying to finish work.

 

That day, Taemin had been very stressed because it was the first time he had to do a real assignment for the company. So when he cornered Jongin in the photocopying room at midnight and kissed him, Jongin thought it was only because he wanted to relieve some stress. For that reason—and because he’d dreamt about this for so long—he didn’t protest when Taemin got down on his knees and sucked him nice and filthy then later bent him in half over the printer and fucked him until dawn. When they were done, Taemin had fallen asleep and Jongin had to fix their clothes and carry Taemin to one of the couches in his office because he didn’t have the heart to wake him up and send him home. The next morning, Jongin was ready to act as if nothing had happened, but he was surprised when Taemin kissed him and asked him if he was alright after last night’s activities. Jongin had been shocked and assured Taemin that it was okay and before he knew it, the two of them started this silent agreement to sneak around the office to make out and fuck more often than not.

 

It bothered Jongin often that Taemin had never asked him to date officially, and he’s been too chicken to ask because realistically speaking, Taemin and him could never really date since one, gay relationships are taboo, and two, Taemin is most likely already in the works of being set up with a daughter of some rich man by his parents.

 

It also didn’t help that his boss had recently turned twenty and had officially taken over the running of the company under the supervision of his ill father, making him one of the most eligible bachelors amongst the businessmen in the city. Not to mention, he is charming, well disciplined and hot as fuck. What girl wouldn’t want him as a boyfriend and what parents wouldn’t want him to be their son in law?

 

But Jongin has had enough of waiting for Lee Taemin to spell it out for them. He has decided to confront Taemin about what they meant to each other. As far as Jongin knew, Taemin is sleeping with him and only him, and Jongin is too, so they are pretty much exclusive. But they aren’t official—something Jongin really wants. With their current arrangement, Jongin has no right to protest or even be hurt if Taemin was to ever tell him to mark a certain time on his calendar for a date with someone who is not him. Thankfully, it has never happened, but Jongin is fearful of the day it does.

 

Luckily for Jongin, a special day is approaching and he plans on using the occasion to ask Taemin to be his boyfriend officially. In two days, it is going to be his and Taemin’s two month anniversary—of course not an official anniversary since they aren’t dating, but Jongin has been counting it starting from the day they first kissed and fucked. He purposely made Taemin’s schedule clear for that day and he planned on asking Taemin to meet up at his place for the evening to relax and do… other things. But really, Jongin just wanted to confront Taemin about their relationship and ask his boss, once and for all, to state his intentions towards him.

 

Jongin takes his time pouring a glass of their most expensive wine for Mr. Park and walks back towards the office. He doesn’t bother knocking because he doesn’t want to interrupt any conversation the two CEOs are having so he lets himself in quietly. Plus, Taemin always tells him that he doesn't have to knock. As he approaches the two men, he picks up on their conversation and stiffens.

 

“—just know you and my daughter will hit it off! You will see for yourself when you meet her at the party. You are about the same age and she could really use a…  _friend_  like you. Someone who will look after her now that she’s back home after being gone for so long…” Park Jin Young blabbers and Jongin doesn’t know how Taemin can sit there and smile as this man unabashedly tries to hook him up with his daughter.

 

“I would love to come—Jongin, do I have any schedules two days from now?” Jongin’s insides twist in bitterness as he sits the glass of wine in front of Mr. Park. Two days from now? Two days from now is their unofficial two month anniversary. How is he supposed to carry out his plan if Taemin is going to a party on that day?

 

“Not that I know of, sir,” Jongin says carefully, trying really hard not to let his face morph into a scowl as he looks at his boss.

 

Taemin gives him a crooked smile, completely oblivious or just plain ignoring Jongin's unhappy expression. “Then put down Miss Suzy’s welcoming home party in my calendar,” he says cheerfully and Jongin, for the first time in a long long while, wants to hit him. “Thank you for the invite, Mr. Park. I will definitely try to make it.”

 

“I hope you are able to,” Mr. Park says and heaves off the couch without even sipping any of the wine Jongin got him, which irritates Jongin further because why ask for a drink when you aren’t going to drink it! “I will get out of your hair then. My apologies again, for this impromptu visit.”

 

“No worries at all, Mr. Park. You know you are always welcomed here at any time,” Taemin says dutifully as he gets up too and shakes hands with the old guy.

 

“It pleases me to hear that. And it is the same for you too at my company. I hope your family and mine will grow closer after the party,” Mr. Park says as he makes his way towards the door, nodding at Jongin on the way and Jongin nods back, lips pulled into a thin line.

 

“Indeed,” Taemin says and opens the door for the old CEO. “My other secretary, Sulli, will see you out. Please take care getting back.”

 

Jongin chews the inside of his mouth impatiently as he waits for Taemin to get rid of Park Jin Young. Finally, when the blond closes the door with a sigh, Jongin lets his shoulders slump and opens his mouth to tell Taemin he can’t go to the party but Taemin interrupts him. “Hey, Jongin, can you grab me some lunch? I’m suddenly really hungry and I have to get to the remaining fifty contracts so I can review the financial situation of our partnership with the Jungs afterwards. Mr. Park just revealed some information about how they might be manipulating their bonds and I’m kind of suspicious they might be scamming us somehow.” Taemin rubs his temple tiredly as he turns to face Jongin.

 

At hearing Taemin’s words, Jongin’s irritation is replaced with concern because the poor blond doesn’t need anymore work on his plate right now, but if the thing with the Jungs is true, then it’s best for Jongin to not bother Taemin or give him a hard time right now. Jongin sighs and nods once before making his way to the door, but a hand on his arm stops him in his tracks and he turns his head to give Taemin a quizzical look.

 

Taemin pulls him towards him until their lips are inches apart and he grins. “Thanks for earlier. Your body did a really good job waking me up.”

 

Jongin scoffs but doesn’t pull back when Taemin leans in and kisses him nice and long on the lips. Much too soon for Jongin’s liking though, Taemin pulls back and slaps his ass once. “Now go get me some food—I’m starving.”

 

“Yes, boss.” Jongin rolls his eyes and leaves the office with a shake of his head. Lee Taemin is really going to be the death of him.

 

The rest of the day passes by uneventfully. Jongin leaves Taemin to his contracts and doesn’t impede on him unless to bring him drinks and food. Taemin does stay all night at the office like he said he would, but he urges Jongin to go home and sleep, which Jongin reluctantly does because he wanted to stay with Taemin.

 

The next day, Jongin comes to the office early to find his boss sleeping on one of the couches and before he can kiss him awake, Taemin’s alarm rings and the blond wakes up groggily, muttering something about his mom calling him at dawn demanding that he come home to see his father because the news about the Jungs are true and they need to discuss how they are going to tackle the problem of their partnership with that family.

 

Jongin nods and asks if Taemin wants him to come along for the trip. The Lee’s home used to be in the city but due to Lee Soo Man’s frail health, they moved to a villa outside of town where the air is supposedly cleaner and better for the sick, but the consequence of the move was that the drive to the family home took four hours in good traffic conditions. The positive thing about the move though was Taemin getting his own apartment complex in the city, which he and Jongin often used to explore each other’s bodies.

 

“No, no. I need you to stay here and finish some errands for me while I’m gone. I’d probably not be able to come back until tomorrow morning or afternoon because I know my mom will demand I spend some time with her and you know how she gets,” Taemin tells him as he shuffles around in his office trying to locate papers and files he needs to take with him to show his father. Jongin nods—albeit feeling disappointed—and helps Taemin locate the things he needs for his trip.

 

A quick stop at Taemin’s place later to pick up clothes and more files, Jongin watches as Taemin leaves with one of the company’s drivers. Jongin feels empty and sad, because Taemin had to leave so quickly they couldn’t even kiss or say goodbye properly. Fortunately, Jongin isn’t able to dwell too much on Taemin’s absence because his day fills with so many errands he is truly glad to be going home and collapsing on his bed by the end of it. He even misses a call from Taemin due to exhaustion and is mad at himself the next morning when he checks his phone.

 

“It’s ok. I just wanted to hear your voice and ask how the company is doing in my absence,” Taemin says when Jongin calls him the next day and Jongin's heart flutters at Taemin's words. “By the way, I’ll be back today around four, just in time to get ready for the party Mr. Park invited me to. Can you meet me at my place at that time? Oh, and can you pick up my suit from the dry cleaner before you come? I had Sulli send it yesterday because I knew you'd be too busy.”

 

Jongin scowls at the mention of Mr. Park’s party but agrees to what Taemin asks him, then he hangs up. Bitterly, Jongin thinks that there will be no two month anniversary celebration for both of them.

 

Jongin is sad and down the rest of the day, his mood only slightly picking up when it comes time to meeting Taemin at his place. Jongin picks up Taemin’s suit in a haze and drives to the apartment complex. When he gets there, he uses the keys Taemin had given him to let himself in but stops in his tracks when he sees the state the apartment is in as soon as he opens the door.

 

The living room is decorated with so many unlit candles and there is soft, romantic music playing quietly in the background. The blinds on the window are pulled down so the room is quite dark, but Jongin can still see from the strays of late afternoon sunlight seeping through the spaces between the blinds. Jongin calls out Taemin’s name as he closes the door behind him, taking off his shoes and walking into the living room, inspecting the beautiful decorations in awe. He is confused and slightly hopeful. Why is the place looking like that?

 

“Ah, Jongin ah! Finally, you’re here.” Jongin snaps his head to the side to see Taemin approaching him with a happy smile from the bedroom. He is dressed in a suit of his own and looks like he’s about to head out, and Jongin’s happiness is squashed because he realizes the place may not be decorated for him after all. “Did you bring my suit?”

 

Jongin swallows and looks down in sadness. He doesn’t say anything because he realizes that Taemin  _is_  still going to the party and the living room is probably decorated in anticipation of bringing home someone from there. Probably Mr. Park’s daughter herself? Suzy was it?

 

Jongin clears his throat, “Yeah…” He trails off as Taemin reaches him and suddenly he feels like he’s going to cry. He keeps his head down even when Taemin stands right in front of him.

 

“Jongin ah… Are you ok?”

 

“Hmm…” Jongin couldn’t bring himself to speak. If he says anything right now he’s sure his voice will crack.

  

“You’re not sick are you? Did something happen while I was gone?” Taemin puts a hand across Jongin’s forehead, checking for a fever but finds nothing. When Jongin doesn’t lift his head to look at him still, Taemin grabs a hold of Jongin’s chin and tilts his head upward.

 

“Jongin ah,” Taemin says again, and Jongin reluctantly meets his eyes.

 

“Ehh… Here is your suit,” Jongin says with a pained smile as he thrusts the hanger with the suit at Taemin. Taemin looks down at the article of clothing then raises his eyebrows at Jongin.

 

“Are you sure this is my suit?”

 

Jongin’s eyebrows furrow in confusion. Did he pick up the wrong suit? “This is what the lady at dry cleaner had under your name.”

 

“Tsk tsk,” Taemin says as he takes the suit anyway and shakes his head at Jongin, a smirk gracing his full lips, much to Jongin’s confusion. “Jongin ah, you're such a bad secretary sometimes.”

 

Jongin gives Taemin a disbelieved look, trying really hard not to be offended. Taemin continues to shakes his head as his smirk widens. “Look at the size of this suit. It’s a whole size bigger than what I wear. I can’t believe you didn’t notice.”

 

Jongin looks down to read the label on the suit. Surely enough, the size of the suit is all wrong. In fact, the size of the suit corresponds to his size. But why?

 

He looks at Taemin and opens his mouth to say something but Taemin speaks in that playful voice of his, “I should really fire you. But today is a special day and I don’t want to ruin it. Now, go change.” Taemin thrusts the suit back at Jongin.

 

“Change?”

 

“Yeah dummy. It’s been two months since you and I got together. I thought it was about time we went out on a real date.”

 

Jongin’s eyes widen and he literally stops breathing. Date? Did he hear correctly?

 

“Yes. Date,” Taemin repeats, and Jongin realizes that he’s spoken his thoughts out loud. “Or do you prefer we stay here and discover how sexy you’ll look under the candlelight with nothing but my cum covering you?” Taemin says, eyes twinkling with happiness and mischief. 

 

“Tae… You… I—” Jongin stutters before he flings himself at Taemin, hugging and kissing him all at once. Taemin kisses him back and wraps his arms around his neck, smiling into their kiss because Jongin has never reacted this strongly to anything Taemin has ever done to him. It makes Taemin wonder just how long Jongin has been waiting for this.  

 

“Oh my God… You are serious, right? But… What about the party?” Jongin asks after he breaks the kiss. He gives Taemin a look of concern and Taemin shakes his head with a grin.

 

“My mother is going instead. I told her about it and she said it’s been a while since she attended one of those high end parties and she misses it. The invitation states one person only so I couldn’t accompany her even if I wanted to.” Taemin wiggles his eyebrows playfully. “And I don’t want to. I rather spend the evening with my boyfriend instead.”

 

“B—boyfriend…” Jongin’s heart threatens to burst at the word and Taemin laughs.

 

“Yes, baby. Boyfriend. Now, can you go change? I have a reservation for us at a fancy restaurant and I don’t want to miss it. Because I don't know about you but I'm really really hungry.”

 

Jongin grins so wide and pulls Taemin in for a kiss once again. The blond happily accepts the secretary’s tongue in his mouth and they suck at each other’s tongues and lips for a while. Jongin breaks the kiss and murmurs in between rapid breaths, “I’ve wanted this… I’ve wanted to hear this so much… For so long…”

 

Taemin rests his forehead against Jongin’s and closes his eyes. “Really?”

 

“Yeah… Even before we started sleeping together. I’ve liked you for a long time, Lee Taemin.”

 

Taemin smiles and rubs his nose against Jongin’s. “I like you too, Jongin ah.” Taemin pulls back and lick his lips. “Now go get ready. I’ll have you know our plans don’t stop with the restaurant only.”

 

An embarrassed but gleeful chuckle escapes Jongin and Taemin’s heart thuds faster. “Yes, sir,” Jongin leans down and whispers in Taemin’s ear before hurrying towards the bathroom to change. Taemin watches him go, thinking that he’s really lucky to be able to call the beautiful man that is Kim Jongin his boyfriend starting from now. 


End file.
